East High Battle Of The Bands
by FakeBestFriend
Summary: This is an ongoing story written by me FakeBestFriend and JA Comics] There are two new students and now certain people are turning against their own personalities.Read the story for more ]
1. Chapter 1

East High BOTB

_Note: Since I have no idea how American schools are run I am placing East High here in Wales._

_I do not own any of the characters except for Hannah Gillard and Jer Evans._

---------------------------------------------------------------

East High opened again, September 5th 07. Troy and Gabriella walked into the building together.

"Boy what a summer we had" Troy said looking at Gabriella. "To think we nearly broke up over Sharpay's little plan."  
He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of did take things a little out of proportion. But it doesn't matter anymore since we're still together." Gabriella replied smiling up at her boyfriend.

Not soon after Troy and Gabriella walked in. Sharpay and her brother Ryan came in. Sharpay was being her usual self, arrogant and ignorant to others. Ryan was different however. You could say he was being his own person, but still helping his sister.

"So Ryan, how was the rest of the holiday after that unpleasantness," Sharpay said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Brilliant, me and the B-ball team got on pretty well." He said grinning at his now annoyed sister. "I've heard they're doing mascot auditions so I might tell my cousin about it. He's coming over soon." Ryan said smiling as he walked up to the lockers seeing Chad and Zeke.

"Hey Ryan!" Zeke said high fiving Ryan as he came up towards them.

"Yo, Zeke, Chad" Ryan said. "So about the mascot thing, what type of things would you be looking for?" He asked smiling like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Oh don't know yet, Troy is like being so much of a Simon Cowell about this so all I have to say is...I pity those who try out!" Chad explained and laughed as Zeke did an impression of Simon Cowell.

Ryan laughed. "You know Zeke, you should try out for the Drama Club, and you'd fit in pretty well."

"Yeah whatever" Zeke laughed and led the boys off to the hall.

They walked in and looked around, the hall was the same as usual. Nothing had changed only the fact that they had new benches. The walls were pained red and white with a little gold lining. The boys smiled. The Wildcats logo was printed right by the stage.

It was just how they liked it.

_Back in the hallways…_

Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella heard the doors open. Coming in from the doors they saw a short red haired girl, wearing purple thin-framed glasses. A black T-shirt with white headphones printed onto it and a tight pair of dark jeans, with bright pink converse on which have luminous green laces. She wasn't exactly what you'd call slim but at least she was a real girl with a real body.

Sharpay took one look at the girl and laughed. "If THAT thing thinks it's joining the drama club or any of its productions it better think twice." She snorted to herself.

The girl walked in and looked around. Her shoulder length ginger hair bounced as she walked towards the hall.

Following the girl in was a tall, overweight boy that looked like Ryan; the teenager was wearing a red m&m T-shirt and blue jeans with normal black shoes.

He wasn't the most interesting or smart looking guy out there but at least he had a lot of potential hidden inside him.

This time, Troy took a look at the boy and laughed to himself. "He wouldn't last two seconds on the B-ball team."

They boy, like the girl walked straight down to the hall.

The girl opened the doors of the hall and everyone who was in it took one look at the door. Everyone looked shocked. Ryan however, was smitten by the girl's artistic style.

"H-hey everyone" She said softly "Sorry... if I interrupted you all." Hannah Apologised.

Zeke, Chad and Ryan walked up to her.

"Hey, are you lost" Zeke asked the girl.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm new here." She blushed

"Well let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Ryan asked. "Well I'm Ryan Evans, I'm in the drama club, and these two are on the B-ball team, they are. Chad and Zeke. Zeke likes to bake by the way" He smiled towards the young girl. "And you are…?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Hannah" She smiled towards Ryan. "Thank you guys." She said softly.

Ryan reached his hand out to her "How's about I show you around East High?" he asked her in his sultry yet cute tone.

"I'd like that, thanks" Hannah said taking Ryan by the hand and walking out of the main hall together.

As, Ryan and Hannah left the young lad walked in. Zeke looked at him and smiled "Hey I'm Zeke. You new here?"

"Yeah in fact I am, oh and I'm Jeremiah by the way, but you can call me Jer" He smiled. "I'm Ryan and Sharpay Evans' cousin," He said looking at Zeke.

"Confirm something for me quick, are you stuck up like Sharpay?" Zeke asked in a panicky tone.

"I'm much different to Sharpay Zeke, so please, do not worry." Jer said winking to Zeke.

"Cool, by the way our B-ball team have a mascot audition later, Want to sign up. You have the perfect sense of humour for it." Zeke smiled.

"Sure sign me up" Jer said and sat down with Zeke to talk about the Mascot Auditions.

Back with Ryan and Hannah…

"So, how do you like it so far?" Ryan asked Hannah.

"It's okay but this tall blonde girl game me serious dirty looks earlier." She said looking up to Ryan.

"Oh that's my sister she hates everyone but herself so don't worry. I like your style by the way. Its… original." Ryan smiled down to her.

"Okay, cool" She smiled blushing and looking down so Ryan couldn't see her rosy red cheeks.

The two continued to walk down the hall till they reached Music class.

"I like this class, but only because of the fact that I don't do the musical side of it, I signed up for like a dancing part of it. Easy enough" Ryan smiled.

"Cool." Hannah said looking around. "Looks like heaven if you ask me" She smiled.

They noticed Sharpay come in with a half disgusted half excited expression on her face.

"Ryan, Ryan. The school is hosting a battle of the bands this year! We have to get together with my Sharpettes again!" She said waving a flyer at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Sharpay I do not want to do that with you this year." Ryan said with a smirk that would even do Sharpay proud if it wasnt used on her.

Sharpay not used to this display of a back bone by her brother replied in a snobby tone. "Why not don't tell me you are going to do the talent show with this thing?" she looked at Hannah with a raise eye brow and disgusted look in her eyes.

"What if I am blondie?" Hannah said with a grin as she looked up at Ryan who gave her a light squeeze.

Ryan smiled _Man i love this girl already standing up to Sharpay_ he thought as Sharpay left with a huff marching to take her seat.

In the drama room Chad, Zeke and Jer were talking about the mascot and what they could do to help Jer to land the mascot position. Hearing the door opening they all looked up to see Troy and a girl who literally took Jer's breath away.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella. Meet Jeremiah Evans." Chad said as his friends eyes widen at the mention of this guy's name. Jeremiah didn't look anything like or dress like Sharpay or Ryan.

Jeremiah stood up and walked over to the group of friends shaking Troy's hand who tried hard to hold on his laughter. Turning to Gabriella he took her hand in a gentle handshake and kissed the back of her hand missing Troy's death glare.

"So why are you here Jer?" Troy asked in a mock cheerful tune.

"Trying out for the mascot position." Jeremiah said as Troy burst out laughing.

"You? How can you even do a cart wheel I bet you get to tired to even eat." Troy said laughing.

Jeremiah didnt let the barb sting to much but Gabriella Chad and Zeke could see the hurt in his eyes. "Check this pretty boy." Jeremiah said as he ran toward the wall and did a running up the wall and a black flip in to a few summer saults. Everyone sat there stunned "I used to take Gymnastics when i was younger." He said as he sat down in the chair.

"Dude that was amazing you got the position." Chad said as he high fived Jer. No-one noticed Troy storm out of the room to go to his first class.

Lunch time was a little weird people had heard about the new couple in Ryan and the new girl and the new mascot for the school. So when Jeremiah sat down with a group of people they all shot out of there seats and left to sit somewhere else leaving him to sit there alone.

"Just like my old school." Jeremiah said with a frown people found out he was Sharpay's kin folk as he liked to call Ryan and Sharpay.

On the other side of the lunch room Ryan Evans and his new girlfriend Hannah Gillard walked in to see someone familar to the both of them. Getting there lunches which consisted of pizza for Ryan and a Caesar salad with Thousand Island Ranch Dressing for Gem both had a glass of tea.

Walking over to him they both sat down on ether side of him and smiled. "Hey Jer." they both spoke at the same time eyes widening as Jer hugged them both in a one arm hug.

"Hey Ryan how are things." Jeremiah as he smiled and then looked at his best friend that he had never met before till now "And Hannah nice to put a face to that voice." Jer replied to the both of them.

Chad and Zeke came up to sit with them to discuss the routine for the game that weekend when Sharpay walked in and froze when saw the biggest looser in her family and she noticed Troy over in the corner fuming with glares to her family member because his friends were siting with him. "I could use this to split them up." Sharpay said to her self with a smirk

While they were talking Ryan caught Jeremiah's view of sight and looked to see Gabirella standing at the garbage cans but what he didnt see was Jeremiah running off to say hi to her. "This wont be pretty guys" Ryan whispered as they looked and winced as Jeremiah started speaking to her.

"So want to go see a movie to night." Jeremiah asked the girl before him who he finnaly got up the nerve to ask her out.

"I'm sorry but i'm dating someone." Gabriella said with a sad tone after she saw the disaponitment in his voice.

They both failed to notice a very angry Troy stepped up and asked Jeremiah. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend fat ass?" Before Jeremiah could respond Troy shoved Jeremiah in to a trash can that spilled to the floor knocking Jeremiah's tray in to his face everyone laughed except the four people at Jeremiah's table.

Feeling ashamed of him self stood up and ran out of the lunch room.


	3. Chapter 3

After running out from the cafeteria Jeremiah ran straight to the empty band room. He slumps behind the piano to his knees and breaks down crying. He felt so lonely and hurt. '_Noone is bound to find me here, it's not like anyone misses me or wants me here anyway'. _He thought to himself as he cried.

After seeing Jeremiah run away Hannah tells Ryan to wait with Gabriella. Following the sauce droplets Hannah found out where Jeremiah was and slowly walked into the empty band room.

"Jer?" She called sounding caring and compassionate. "Are you okay"

Jer did not respond, all he could do was cry from the embarrassment.

Following the sounds of Jer crying Hannah walked to to him and slumped down beside him.

"What's a matter?" she asked trying to sound funny as she wrapped an arm around him "They were jerks, no they were mean jerks to you Jer and Troy will pay." She said angrily. "Me and Ryan will make sure of that!"

""Why cant i find someone thats not taken am always going to be alone?" Jeremiah asked crying looking up at Hannah.

"Nope, your not always going to be alone." Hannah replies picking the spaghetti out of his hair. "I believe its going to be your lucky day sometime soon." She smiled at him.

"You sure?" Jer asked sounding very vulnerable and in a child-like state.

"I'm sure I'm sure" Hannah replies as she heard the door open and Ryan and Gabriella come in to see if Jer is okay.

Gabriella sat down by Jeremiah and smiled at him. "Jer.. I'm sorry for how Troy treated you, could you ever forgive me for not sticking up for you back there?" She asked compassionately.

"I guess so.." Jer said sounding depressed looking down at the floor.

"You know how Troy treated you for who you are was disgusting. I'm sorry I really am and I was thinking about your request for a date, and if it's okay with you ill take you up on it." Gabriella smiled.

"R-really?" Jer asked looking at Hannah not knowing how she knew this would happen.

"Yes Jeremiah, Really" She said looking at him picking some spaghetti off his shoulder.

"Okay.. then… sure…" He said smiling in a very big way.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Jeremiah as much as she could as in to comfort him and apologise for what he had to go through.

On seeing the good news Ryan and Hannah walked out together, but before doing so Ryan and Hannnah signed up for the Battle of the bands as a duo but not inly sign their selves as a duo they signed up Jeremiah and Gabriella as a duo just to spite Troy.

Hannah linked arm in arm with Ryan and walked down and out of the school building.

"Okay, since we are a duet what are we going to sing?" Ryan asked.

"I thought I'd play guitar and you'd dance and we both sing?" She smiled at Ryan, "Jer told me you were an awesome dancer."

"Oh did he now, and yeah people have said that. " Ryan smiled big. "I like your idea, You write the song too then hun"

"Okay" Hannah smiled and they both walked home.

_Meanwhile…_

"I cannot believe she chose that fat assed buffoon over me!" Troy yells as he throws the basketball into the hoop. "How the hell could she do this to me!?" Troy yelled even more angrily.

Zeke walked up to Troy.

"You do realize you had this coming to you right if you didn't treat the big guy like that maybe Gab wouldn't have went off with him. You know?" Zeke said angrily to the captain. "He's our mascot and my good mate so you dare give him a hard time and I'll quite and join the cook-off instead." Zeke said angrily.

"Why don't you sissy boy, I don't need women like you on my squad now do I?" Troy said in a mocking tone.

"FINE! I will, and by the way we are not friends anymore." Zeke said ripping his vest off chucking it on the ground. "I QUIT!" He yelled as he walked out.

Chad looked at Troy and walked up to him "Don't worry that Girlfriend stealing Fat Ass won't get away with what he's done and we don't need sissies like Zeke on the team now do we?" He said egging Troy on.

"I know Chad, Zeke and that Fatass are done for!" He said angrily tossing another Basketball into the hoop and walking to the changing rooms changing with the rest of the squad.


	4. Chapter 4

Jer and Gabriella walked out of the band room hand and hand. Walking past the sign up sheet Gabriella noticed that her name was signed up to do a duet with Jeremiah. She smiled and would ask him later what they should do for a song.

Walking to Jeremiah's old 1954. Jeremiah opened his door for Gabriella taking her hand to help her get in and sit in the seat as he ran around and got in cranking the truck and driving off toward her house as she showed him how to get there.

Arriving at her house. Jeremiah got out and helped her out and walked her to her door as her mom opened it to see her daughter with a big husky boy. "Who do you have here Gabriella?" Ms. Montez asked smiling a the young man.

"This is Jeremiah he is my new friend." Gabriella said as she smiled taking Jer's hand. "I just came back to drop off my book bag and change." she added as she walked in leting Jeremiah stand there waiting as she quickly changed in to a pair of black cargos and Dark Blue crop top and walked to meet Jeremiah who had the truck door allready open for her.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." Jeremiah said with a bow and extended his hand to his date. Gabriella giggled as she took his hand leting him help her in to the truck as he sat the door behind her watching him run around to the other side and sat down got in and pulled out of the drive way and headed to his house to change him self and get his wallet.

Coming back to the truck Gabriella was in total shock gone was the t shirt and jeans and sneakers was Jeremiah dressed in a white dress shirt a sports coat black jeans black cow boots and a black cowboy hat sat on top of his head.

"You clean up good Jer." she said with a slight blush.

"Thanks Gabriella. I didn't want to embarass you," Jeremiah replied driving them toward the the park.

Reaching the park Gabriella noticed a table that was sat in nice enclosed space. In the space sat a table that was seem to look like it sprouted from the ground with a lace table cloth. On top of the cloth sat a lone Candle and a vase with a dozen white roses.

Leading her to the table Jeremiah helped her take her seat and took one in front of her as he reached over to the tray siting beside them and sat the food out. "I hope you enjoy this it isn't much but its all i could afford" Jeremiah said with a blush creeping up his cheeks,

Gabriella was still shocked at all this it was simple yet romantic Troy never did anything like this for her. She began to eat her eyes closed a little at the sensations of the pasta dinner.

"Who made this dinner?" She asked wanting to know who made the meal before them and when she saw Jeremiah blush she smiled _Awww he made me dinner? Thats so sweet maybe i should ask him if i can be his girlfriend. _she thought to her self as she noticed they had finished the wonderful meal.

"Ready for that movie?" Jeremiah asked as he walked over to a bush and removed a DVD Movie projector and a roll out Couch setting the screen and dvd Player on the back of his truck he started play as She's the Man came on.

"Wow a chick flick huh?" she asked smiling wide. _Ok yes i'm falling for him. _Gabriella thought as she snuggled up to Jeremiah's chest as they watched the drive in like movie. Turning to look up at him she could see a kindness there that was shown much in this age. Gabriella decided then and there she was going to be Jeremiah Evans's girlfriend.

"Jeremiah did you noticed that we were signed up for the battle of the bands." She said looking at him as he turned to look at her.

"Really? What should we sing?" Jeremiah asked looking deep in to her brown eyes he gasped.

"You write the song and we will sing it." she said with a small shy smile.

Leaning down Jeremiah did something he thought he would never do and that was kiss Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella who was a little shocked but not shock enough to not start kissing back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Jeremiah asked as he gasped for breath his for head leaning against hers. Gabriella smiled and nodded not wanting to speak. The movie was long since over as Jeremiah packed everything up loaded it in to the truck. Helping Gabriella back in to the truck and driving her home.

Stepping up to the front door of her door Gabriella and Jeremiah stood there smiling as she leaned up and kissed Jer on the cheek one more time "Good night my fare Prince Charming." she smiled as Jeremiah responded in kind "Good night Angel Eyes."

Walking back to his truck and getting end and looked up to the single light in the window that was Gabriella's room as she looked down on him sighing she waved as Jeremiah pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

_So it is different then my old school. Jere thought to him self as he drove home._


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Hannah were back in the music room the next day, they were so stoked for their Battle of the bands performance so they went to the miniature stage in the room and Hannah set up her electric guitar and Ryan set up the two headsets.

This way they could dance while singing and not fall over the microphone stand.

Hannah looked at Ryan smiling. Today she was wearing a black pleated miniskirt and a white tank top and Black boots.

Ryan however, was in his Pink shirt (Which Hannah adored) and his black trousers with this black shoes and of course that pink hate (which yet again Hannah adores).

They heard the door open and they saw Jeremiah and Gabriella walk in to watch their rehearsal, even though they were competing against each other they were willing to support each other and watch the others rehearsals.

Neither minded the fact that they had different tastes.

"Hey guys we're not late are we?" Jer said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella as they stopped.

"Nope we're just setting up." Ryan smiled. "Looks like your date as 'Just Friends' went well" Ryan said suspiciously.

"Actually… Jeremiah kind of asked me out and I kind of accepted it, so yeah at the battle of the bands I should officially dump Troy, unless he finds out from the B-ball team." Gabriella smiled as she then kisses Jer.

Then, yet again the door opened and to everybody's surprise Zeke ran in "Hey gang, not late for watching the rehearsals am I?" He asks.

This left Ryan, Gabriella and Jeremiah confused.

"Oh yeah I invited Zeke, he's not working for Troy Jer before you ask, in fact to support his friendship with you he quit the B-ball team. Oh and he's singing too" Hannah says rubbing the back of her neck. "Forgot to tell you all, sorry" She blushes.

Zeke, Jeremiah and Gabriella sat down on the bench as Ryan and Hannah stood on stage, Ryan shockingly stood behind the Keyboard and started playing. Hannah picked up her guitar and stood by a microphone stand.

"Now it's time for more serious stuff," Hannah said into her microphone.

"We're only practicing the chorus because Hannah's not to sure of it because you know it's a very strong song that we've made up here." Ryan says to them smiling.

Hannah starts strumming and Ryan continues playing to the point where the chorus kicks in.

_When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Hannah and Ryan's voices harmonised perfectly, they both smiled as they sang the chorus.

"I think you got it!" Ryan says excitedly.

"Me too" Hannah says smiling._' Man I love him, why is he so sweet to me, it's not fair on the other girls but hey… he's perfect!'_ Hannah thought to herself as she saw Ryan smiling at her.

"Well done honey" He smiled as they climbed down.

"So I thought I'd wear a sort of black dress black Stilettos for this one?" Hannah smiled at Ryan.

"Yeah and I'd wear a black Tux, sure it wont be the usual but this song calls for it." Ryan smiled back to Hannah taking her hands. "The stage will be lighted a perfect violet, the moving lights will change colour. And at the point where the song gets powerful heart shaped confetti will explode from the ball above us" He smiled moving his arms in the excitement.

"Yeah but mixed with the confetti will be multi-coloured glitter so it will sparkle as it falls." Hannah adds.

"Perfect idea honey" Ryan smiled. "Okay let's sit"

"Zeke's Turn!" Hannah giggled as she sat down next to her old friend Jeremiah.

Zeke stood up and mockingly the four other teenagers started chanting like little kids. "Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, Zeke!"  
Leaving Zeke to walk to the stage laughing.

"Okay as you all know, especially you Ryan, that me and Sharpay have broken up, for the final time now. And well I kind of wrote this song for her and plan to sing it in the Battle Of The Bands." Zeke said seriously. "So since everyone's doing the choruses ill do just my chorus.

Zeke put his CD in with the backing track that he made and listened to it to the chorus and smiled stood by Hannah's microphone and got ready to sing.

_And now we break up to make up right away (ooh we make up right away)  
Its just an excuse to lay in bed all day (ye we'll lay in bed all day)  
I know that this thing we have wont ever change  
and that's why I have the confidence too say_

_Other girls are sexy but you know how to use it  
You can keep me up on the phone all night  
…………………………………….  
But we don't ever do it  
Aint it crazy how after all this time  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love_

As he sang he started to sway and dance a bit.

Everyone cheered Zeke on._ 'This was an amazing song' _they all thought.

Zeke got up and smiled at them "My setting, my outfits? Confidential people" He laughed and got down and sat with Hannah and Ryan.

"Jeremiah, Gabriella Your turn!" Zeke said mockingly to the two lovebirds.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremiah and Gabriella stood up and walked over to the stage reaching in to his guitar case jeremiah pulled black guitar that doubled as and acustic/electric guitar pluging it in to the amp. He looked over to his girlfriend and took a shakey breath and look to his friends.

"Come on Jer you can do this!" Hannah said follow by Ryan and Zeke who cheered for him and Gabriella. Jer hit a rift on the guitar as as he started to the chorus of the song he wrote for Gabriella after he had got home from his date.

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

Everyone sat in silence as Jeremiah's deep baratone voice blended with Gabriella's treble voice well.

"Wow guys that was awsome. Gabriella i didnt know you could write like that." Zeke said as Gabriella blushed but shook her head no.

"It wasn't me i didn't write it. Jeremiah did." Gabriella said with pride as she looked to her new beau as he blushed under his john deer hat.

"Awww he is blushing. Give the glow warm a kiss Gabi!" Ryan said with Hannah finshing his sentince. Gabriella could resist a request like that as he kissed his cheek him blushing deeply.

"T...thanks guys." Jeremiah said in a stutter as he helped Gabriella off the stage. "I have the dress and everything ready for the show." Jeremiah told Gabriella in a whisper which made her smile.

"Can i see it later?" She asked excited.

"Yep for the stage is set to and ready I cant wait." Jeremiah said looking toward her and then to his new friends. "Good luck to all of us!" he added smiling at them


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan, Hannah, Zeke, Gabriella, and Jeremiah all sat around the lunch table swapping stories of there summers away from East High. Jeremiah was telling them how he tried to be a wrestler while he went to school when they all looked up to see the one and only Troy Bolton.

Looking over at the group of friends Troy let out a growl when he noticed how close the fat ass and his Girlfriend were siting, Marching over to them with a purpose Troy got right up behind Jeremiah. "So redneck looser what are you doing siting with my girlfriend and my friends?" He said with a cold tone that he thought scared Jeremiah.

Jeremiah turned to Zeke ignoring Troy asked. "Zeke would you like to go to walk to Home Economics class together and talk about the homework for today?"

"Sure Jeremiah." Zeke smiling thinking it was cool he wasn't almost the only guy who he knew how to cook with out the microwave.

"Hey looser don't ignore me." Troy growled pushing Jeremiah in the back making him spill his Apple juice all over Gabriella's Midriff shirt.

Troy started laughing but he fail to notice the pale white complexion of Jeremiah as he stood up to be nose to nose with the Captain of the basketball team. Troy's laughter died down as they both stared at each other.

Not seeing it coming Jeremiah felt a stinging sensation in his jaw as Troy's right fist collided with him sending him over the table and to the floor. "Looser you are not even a good fighter what makes you think you will be a good mascot."

Ryan, Zeke, Hannah, and Gabriella all stood up to make a dash for Jeremiah but was intercepted by Chad, Jason, Taylor and Sharpay,

"Like where you losers going! This is Troy's right for Jeremiah going on that date with Gabriella." Sharpay said in her holier then thou attitude which earned her and uppercut from the fiesta female known as Gabriella, "God you give me a damn headache princess!" Gabriella groaned out as she rubbed her hand.

"Hey you cant do that Troy has every right to beat that no talent fat ass girlfriend stealer loose..." Chad didn't have time to finnsh his statement for the balls of his feet came off the ground from the well place kick of Hannah to his family jewels "Sorry about that Jimmy Hendrix off spring. Trick Knee and all that." Hannah said with laughter in her voice as he rolled around

Every one turned to Troy, Jeremiah who by now had a busted lip and a deep cut on his forhead. "When im done with you burger boy you will need to wear that mask full time to hide your shame." Troy growled as he charged at Jeremiah who placed his feet down and grabbed Troy by the waist throwing him over his shoulder and through the window behind him.

Turning around to follow him outside Jeremiah jumped through the window to receive a mule kick to the stomach almost knocking the wind out of him. Jeremiah Stumbled a little and fell to one knee in front of Troy's soft top convertible. "See that car fatty." Troy snarled grabbing Jeremiah by the face and forcing him to look up a that the candy red sportster "Thats what Gabriella is used to not your piece of shit truck." Troy growled slamming Jeremiah head first in to the bumper.

Jeremiah was on his hands and knees. Jeremiah now was wearing a crimson mask all over his face as he looked up at Troy by this time was now 5 feet away from him smirking. "So after i beat you down a peg or to i take Gabriella back and make her forget you even existed." Troy smirked as the fire that laid dormant in side Jeremiah was lit and he got to one knee breathing hard.

"You wont touch her again Twiggie she with me." Jeremiah said in between breaths as he held his bruised ribs.

In side the lunch room Hannah marched up on Sharpay siting over her chest holding her down as Gabriella got on top of Chad. "Ok you two time for a make overs!" Hannah and Gabriella said at the same time as two girl screams echoed through the building. 1 being Sharpay and the other being a guy.

Taking the scissors from a art student Gabriella started to give Chad a hair cut. Cutting it all way in to topknot on his head and put it in to a french braid and sealing it a little super glued locked it in place. On the other side Hannah was going to work on her ultimate master piece.

"I got the perfect name for you Sharpay! Bimbo the Clown!" Hannah said as she cut and died sharpay's hair in the shape of a 3d rainbow. Taking the clown make up from the drama club she began to paint and add stuff to her life's work of 15 minutes. "There all done" She and Gabriella said at the same time taking pictures with there camera phone as 100s of camera's went off at the same time. Every student had a new wall paper by the tomorrow of Sharpay and Chad's after make overs.

"Sweet Gabs we just got the covers for the year book!" Hannah said as she told Gabriella that she was the editor of the Year Book Committee

Back out side in the parking lot Troy now was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Jeremiah was no better he had a deep gash in his shoulder and his shirt was ripped up showing his blue undershirt as his now red button up shirt was in tatters. Panting both teens looked at each other. "We end this little scuffle of ours blubber butt!" Troy yelled as he let out a high battle cry and charged at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah started doing something Troy never seen. Jeremiah bent down low and put him self on guard as he got near and near Jeremiah had positon him self in front of Troy's car he would have rolled around to the underside of it. But something kept him to this spot as Troy neared Jeremiah braced him self "Prepare for the dark cold ground Girlfriend stealer!" Troy bellowed.

Jeremiah hooked Troy's leg and put his hand on his chest and carried Troy's momentum over his head and through the soft top of Troy's own convertible. Troy laid there not moving knocked out. Jeremiah was breathing really hard as he turned back to the school and walked a few steps and fell face first in to the grass as the faint cries of his friends could be heard.

Rushing to his side Hannah and Gabriella was there first Hannah checked for a pulse as a distrught Gabriella placed Jer's bloody head in her lap stroking his black hair. "Please be allright my Prince i need you." Gabriella said in a pleading tone as the tears fell.

Hannah saw Gabriella was no help so she assumed the roll as the General of the battlefield. "Ryan you and Zeke go check on dingus. Jason go get the principal and i swear to all that is scared you better tell him who really started this or your ass is grass and I'm the fucking blender got it!" she commanded them as she looked back to her friend.

Ryan and Zeke carried the limp body of Troy Bolton over to lay beside Jeremiah. Troy was still out as Hannah turned to him and said in a serious tone "Rub some dirt on it champ you will be alright." everyone around the teens laughed as Jason came back to them with the principal.

"The medics are on there ways Hannah how are they?" Principal Pennysworth said in his brittsh accent that comforted Hannah a tad bit.

"Ok sir. Troy here started it. Jeremiah was defending him self." Jason said as he finally saw the damage of the two teens who led not moving.

The medics finally arrived and loaded both teens into two seperate vans but Gabriella refused to leave her boyfriend's side so she road up front so the paramedics could work on Jeremiah

"Hannah come on lets go and meet them at the hospital!" Ryan said as he Zeke and Jason got in to the car followed quickly by Hannah who could feel her walls breaking down as the tears she held in fought them selves to be released.

The waiting room was a somber moment for the group. Troy was already released from the Hospital soon after arrival. The main concern was the out come for Jeremiah who did what most teenagers wouldn't have and thats stand up for a girl he just met and most recently started dating.

Looking up they notice the Doctor walking toward them was covered in blood. Gabriella turned pale as her hand went up to her mouth as Hannah hugged her. Ryan put both arms around them as the Doctor stopped in front of them.

"I am Doctor Adams. I are you the friends of Jeremiah Evans?" he asked to them which they all nodded. "Well he is resting fine we had to reset some bones and stop some bleeding. We had to drain the fluid from his head. he has a mild concusion 2 broke ribs and 3 bruised ones." Adams continued and he hated this part. "Finally he is in a coma. He may wake up tonight or tomorrow we don't know." the Doctor finished and left to tell the others about the other one.

After informing Chad of Troy injuries which included a strain neck a dislocated shoulder pulled quad muscle and numerous cuts. _Damn you Jeremiah you ruined our shot at the season you will pay for this!!!!_ Chad thought as he marched out followed by the Principal who decided to suspend Troy from the team and tempoarily from school starting from the new term and give Jeremiah a special punishment he had to repair the window that Mr. Bolton broke.

A few hours had gone by since Gabriella Hannah Ryan and Jason had found out about Jeremiah so here they stood as they waited to enter the room. Putting a shaky hand Gabriella opened the door and everyone lost there breath. There laid Jeremiah who looked to be hooked up to all kinds of machines.

Gabriella ran toward him siting her self in the chair beside taking his hand in hers. "Jeremiah you wake up i command you." Hannah said as her voiced cracked a little and everyone looked at her.

"Damn it Jer! I said wake up you cant leave us here!" Hannah said again as she fell to her knees with the tears falling freely with out noticing Gabriella get up and came over and wrapped the girl in her arms. Hannah clung to her as she cried. "Jer please wake up please please..."Hannah said as her voice faded as the pain and heartache of loosing her dearest friend consumed her and she passed out.

In the morning Hannah and Gabriella along with Ryan Zeke and Jason sat in Jeremiah's room talking about the battle of the bands and what they were going to do. When something happen no one could believe. Jeremiah's hand moved and covered Hannah's and Gabriella's hands as he open his eyes.

"Hi Guys whats going on." Jeremiah said as he was literally dog-piled on laughing.

Hannah and Gabriella were in tears and said at the same time "Ever do this to me again and I will kill you." Everone looked at the to girls as Jeremiah spoke "Jinx you two owe me an asprin" everyone laughed and joked in to the early morning as the doctors came in to see if he was doing all right.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after all the previous days drama Jer, Hannah and the gang were in the hall. A little worse for wear but, they were much better than yesterday.

Hannah got up backstage weakly. _'Damn it why did they have to see me fall apart, why why why? Why am I so frickin useless. Ryan's gonna leave me for sure.. but then again there is always Jer…What on earth am I thinking?! Jer is Gabriella's Boyfriend I cant be thinking of liking him now!' _She thought to herself as tears fell down her cheeks. 'God Damn it woman pull yourself together' She thought yet again sitting down.

Today she was wearing her boots and everything but also Ryan's favorite jacket so she could feel comforted.

Ryan put his arm around hers.

"You'll be fine Hannah, I promise you" He said kissing her cheek.

"I hope" Hannah said her voice still shaking.

Then they heard the curtains open and Mrs. Darbis stand on stage talking on and on and on about responsibility and self-control. Then Principal Pennysworth go on stage introducing Sharpay as an act to the Battle of The Bands.

Sharpay walked on stage, everyone laughed and took photos.

Even when wearing a Versace dress and Manolo heels, she still doesn't look good with her whole "Bimbo The Clown" exterior.

She tapped the microphone. "Okay I did all this on my own so please bear with me" She said softly. Finally feeling a little scared and like all her minions felt.

The music started to play.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

This was a first time ever that Sharpay actually sang a decent song. Everyone cheered and laughed. The more the people cheered, the much stronger Sharpay got in her performance.

She was swinging dancing

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

People got up, moshed danced and pretended to sing along to it as Sharpay became all diva like and strutted her stuff on stage and people carried on screaming.

She was still very insecure but was okay for one performance.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

Come this point Sharpay was wearing shoes she was unable to walk I and tripped over the wire and fell off stage, thus ending her performance.

Backstage hearing the ruckus she caused Ryan, Jer, Gabriella and Hannah burst out laughing along with Zeke.

"Okay after that, unusual unpleasantness from Sharpay Evans I am glad to say that her performance is over and next up is Zeke" Mrs. Darbis says clipping and stepping down as zeke climbed up on stage.


	9. Chapter 9

After Sharpay's poor performance, Zeke took the stage.

He was wearing a very formal Pin-striped tuxedo dark shoes and a smooth black hat that Ryan had leant to him.

The lights dimmed down to a slight crimson and the music started to play. The intro was made longer.

A nice pale spotlight landed on Zeke and he looked up at the audience.

"I am Zeke, here's my song I wrote for Sharpay. Please enjoy" He said as the music turned to the original intro.

You got my attention and hello  
We have this connection I wouldn't let go  
There was something sexy bout your voice, anything you say makes a beautiful noise

He started to swing slightly as he sang into the microphone, which stayed on its stand.

Zeke didn't realise that Sharpay was watching him, but even if he knew he wouldn't care too much.

He carried on singing..

(oooh) and now we brake up to make up right away (we make up right away)  
Its just an excuse to lay in bed all day (oh we'll lay in bed all day)  
I know that this thing we have wont ever change  
and that's why I have the confidence too say

Everyone looked at Zeke how now started to dance with the wireless microphone in hand. He did very slick moonwalks, and started to sway more freely to his music,

Then winked down at the audience.

The crowd were going wild.

Other girls are sexy but you know how to use it  
you can keep me up on the phone all night  
……………………………………….  
but we don't ever do it  
aint it crazy how after all this time  
we got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
we got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love

While singing this, Zeke's voice went pretty high, you could see some of his ex friends gasping and other peoples Jaws dropping.

Even some of the ladies swooned over his voice. He was a free man now so he teased the ladies and walked near the edge of the stage and winked to the ladies.

every time you call me im alive  
I still get the goosebumps I felt the first time  
Then I saw you walk in, too my room  
Girl you had me hooked on that beautiful view

_And now we brake up to make up right away (ooh we make up right away)  
Its just an excuse to lay in bed all day (ye we'll lay in bed all day)  
I know that this thing we have wont ever change  
and that's why I have the confidence too say_

He started grinning and doing very slick spins. The crowd went wilder. The ladies screamed and reached for him. Sharpay looked up at him and realised she messed up bigtime, but then again who would want to date a clown?

_Other girls are sexy but you know how to use it  
You can keep me up on the phone all night  
…………………………………….  
But we don't ever do it  
Aint it crazy how after all this time  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love_

Baby you still know just how to blow my mind  
And after everything that we've been through it still feels right  
Now I know that I can't picture living my life without you (ye ye)

Mrs Darbis smiled and swayed a little. Zeke attracted more and more fans by the second.

Backstage Hannah and ryan were swaying along to the music. Jeremiah and Gabriella were just rocking side to side, but still enjoyed the music.

Zeke continued to dance and sing.

_Other girls are sexy but you know how to use it  
you can keep me up on the phone all night  
…………………………………….  
But we don't ever do it  
Aint it crazy how after all this time  
Other girls are sexy __(other girls are so sexy)__  
But you can keep me up on the phone all night __(you are all that I want)__  
…………………………………… __(no you hang up no you hang up kinda love)  
__Aint it crazy how after all this time __(no you hang up no you hang up kinda love)__  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love_

As he finished Zeke got on his knees. "You forced me to do this Sharpay" He said sadly.

Mrs Darbis got back on stage "Okay thank you Zeke, next up we have, Mr Troy Bolton!"


	10. Chapter 10

The gang was seated in the 3rd row of seats when Troy Bolton and the Basket Ball team took the stage. Troy was wearing a country singer type get up simular to what George Strait would wear.

"Greetings everyone I am Troy Bolton and we are the East Side Outlaws!" he exclaimed in to the mic as the music started up that made Jeremiah's eyes widen _He stole my lyrics!!_ Jeremiah said geting up and walking out the doors to the back stage area where Hannah and Ryan stood stun.

Troy started to play his guitar as he steped up to the mic.

_It was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

_Now I just can't believe you're in my life_

_Heaven's smilin' down on me_

_As I look at you tonigh_

Gabriella was shocked Troy had stole her boyfriend's song that he wrote for her! "Damn it where is Jeremiah he must be hurting. Runing backstage she found Jeremiah siting down and writing a new song and music for it as Hannah was held by Ryan.

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doin'_

_When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need_

_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

Even though everyone backstage hated to admit it they did sound good as they haramonized in the chorus of the song. Chad was a very good steel guitar player. Troy took the mic again and began to sang the next verse

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine_

_It takes my breath away_

_Just to look into your eyes_

_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you_

_There really are no words_

_To show my gratitude_

IT was coming to the end of the song soon as the band consiting of Jason Chad Troy Khelsy began to sing as they gather around the drummer. as a fog and and giant Moon with hundreds of silver glitter and stars fell from the ceiling as the finshed the song.

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_

_He sure knew what he was doin'_

_When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I've got all I'll ever need_

_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

The audiance claped as the song hit its high point and Troy got back to close the song with a quick smirk to jeremiah who was still writing a song noone has ever seen or heard.

_t was no accident me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it_

_Long before we ever knew_

The music slowly died as Troy and the rest left the stage laughing as the braged about the song they had preformed.

"That was smooth Troy stealing jeremiah's song like that we will win for sure!." Chad exclaimed as he high fived Troy who smiled and nodded as they sat down waiting for Jeremiah.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremiah sighed as he stood up and walked over to Gabriella and handed her a cowgirl like suit that had rinestones on the shirt and a horseshoe in silver and gold rinestones skirt. Jeremiah came out wearing and almost simular look but with a light blue with a rinestone pattern and a black cowboy hat.

"Ready Gabriella?" Jeremiah asked as he handed her the lyrics to skim through them really quickly as he tuned up his guitar and worked the lights and stuff with Ryan who smiled and laughed at the song.

Coming up beside her boyfriend Gabriella smiled as she took his hand kissing his cheek. "We ready Jer?" she asked as she put on her hat and walked with him on to the stage.

"Little nervious what if they dont like it?" Jeremiah asked who took up the mic and spoke. "Howdie folks this song is dedicated to all the couples out here tonight and backstage.

With that said Jeremiah started to play as the lights went a honkytonkish color as he begain to sing.

_Let me be your mailman and I'll always come through._

_There's no denyin', come rain or shine, I'll deliver my love to you._

_I do things by the letter, you can put your stamp on me_

_'Cause there ain't nobody better for a special delivery._

All the men and teenage boys blushed deep as their wives and girlfriends cheered and hollered as Jeremiah sung out to them as he turned a little and winked to the very blushing Gabriella as she joined him in the chorus of the song..

_Like a pony express in the wild, wild west, I'll ride hard all night long._

_And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class long before the dawn._

_You know your mail's gonna get to you come snow, rain, sleet or hail_

_'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male_

Jeremiah was having fun as Gabriella started to do the line dance for it leting her body sway to the music as the boys cheered and the girls screamed as the music kept going. Above Jeremiah wheel sparklers went off as lasers went out above the stage shot out showing the shape of a Cowboy deleivering mail and packages.

_I know your heart is fragile, so I'll handle it with care._

_There ain't no doubt, I know love's route, so baby let me take you there._

_I'll bring you cards and flowers, but I know just what you need._

_Just give me 24-hours satisfaction guarantee._

Jeremiah looked out at the crowd as people was standing and claping as he kept up playing as Gabriella wraped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek smiling as they both began to sing the chorus one more time.

_Like a pony express in the wild, wild west, I'll ride hard all night long._

_And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class long before the dawn._

_You know your mail's gonna get to you come snow, rain, sleet or hail_

_'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male._

Jeremiah looked out to the crowd as he was about to finshed and had a and idea and yelled in to the mic "Help me and Gabriella finsh this song!" Everyone stood up claping as jeremiah began to play again finshing the song. as the crowd Gabriella and he finshed the song.

_Like a pony express in the wild, wild west, I'll ride hard all night long._

_And I can saddle up fast, get you there first class long before the dawn._

_You know your mail's gonna get to you come snow, rain, sleet or hail_

_'Cause I'm a top flight, hold-you-tight,_

_Get-you-there-by-daylight, do-you-right overnight male._

_Yeah I'm a top flight, hold you tight,_

_Get you there by daylight, do you right overnight male._

Hiting the last notes on his guitar ended the song to a thunderous applauds as he and Gabriella left the stage to see a red face Troy a smiling Ryan and a laughing Hannah who high fived Jeremiah.

"That was fun baby." Gabriella said as she grabed Jeremiah by his shirt and said in sultry voice "Now give me my male mailman." as she kissed him deeply in front of Troy Bolton who stood in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

After Jeremiah and Gabriella, Kelsey was called on stage to perform. She walked on wearing a black miniskirt and pink boob tube.

"Hey all I'm Kelsey, You all know me as the 'piano Girl' as I am so called. Now let me prove I am more than that" Kelsey says standing up by the microphone stand holding onto the microphone. "Okay Zeke, Press play" She said grinning.

Zeke did so.

The music came on.

"Its Kelsey, Bitch! I see you, And I just wanna dance with you." Kelsey says and then giggles.

_Everytime they turn the lights down,  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you.  
You(You) got my display of affection(ah)  
Feels like no one else in the room __(the room)_

Kelsey started to dance by the pole, as if she was a propper pole dancer, some guys looked up at her smiling and whistling at her. She continued to work the pole as people danced to the beat of her song.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'(rockin')  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin_

Kelsey continued working the pole singing and making some slight suggestive sexual sounds. Mrs Darbis stood there wide eyed staring at her. Her FAVORITE pupil, TAINTED!

She shuddered at the thought.

Kelsey continued to sing and dance..

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

Everyone stared at the teen as she did what she was doing, sharpay gasped and was shocked even for herself.

_Center of attention, even when you're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission (ooohhh)_

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'(rockin')  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin_

Kelsey continued to dance and sing and shock her fellow pupils.

"Sing along Bitches!" She yelled into the microphone.

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

After singing the chorus Kelsey leaned forward and said

"I just can't control myself (more) They want more? Well I'll give them more (ow!)(more)"

Then carried on singing..

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe  
I just want more_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme_

After that Zeke walked on stage and done the male speaking part.

Give it to this dance, I'm comin'  
The incredible Lago(more more mo-mo-mo-more)  
The legendary Miss Kelsey  
Ha ha  
And the unstoppable Danger  
Ahh you're gonna have to remove me  
Cuz I ain't going no where (more more mo-mo-mo-more)  
haha

Then the madness was over, well for kelsey's part that was. Only one more preformance to go and it was Ryan and Hannah's preformace.

Everyone anticipated this seeing as Ryan always held Kick-Ass preformaces every year.

Ryan and Hannah entered the stage, moved the mic stand to by the Keyboard and hannah placed her headset on and stood by her guitar and picked it up.


	13. Chapter 13

Hannah was wearing a black ruffled miniskirt with a white baggy top, her black boots and wristbands.

She weakly and could bearly pick her guitar up, but she managed just fine.

Ryan however was dressed in his pink tuxedo and hat.

"Okay we are Ryanna, and we are here to play a song we wrote. It's called It ends tonight" Ryan said and Hannah started to strum the first few chords as the lights started spinning different colours and the stage lit in a violet colour. Which also had two pink spotlights.

Hannah started to sing the first verse.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

It started to look as if Hannah couldn't stand when she was singing and playing. She couldn't she was feeling weaker than ever. She turned to ryan when she finished her verse and saw him playing and he began to sing.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Ryan started to strengthen his voice, and belted out the chorus with Hannah, slowly flailing because of the strain on her body.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

"Okay okay, now lets change this a bit and kick it up a notch" Hannah shakily said into the microphone staring out at the audience.

_Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried  
I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough_

Ryan sang proudly Looking at the audience grinning and he kept playing. Not noticing Hannah.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_

Hannah and ryan sang together the audience clapped and cheered as they sang this very odd mix of songs.

_Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be, but I've had enough_

Hannah sang and fell back afterwards. "I-I'm okay" She said weakly "Tripped over my wire" she pretends to giggle.

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_

_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_

Ryan finished off singing the song and got off stage after the confetti balls exploded.

Mrs Darbis stood on stage.

"We are about to announce the winner" She said smiling.


End file.
